The count is having another party
by EroseN
Summary: The count is having another party and everyone is invited. Tsuzuki and Hisoka don't stay for long though... Rated M for yaoi... yay!


Ah! I can't believe I wrote this. Officially the first story I finished on my own time and it ends up being this. Kind of says something about my character, huh? It's so dirty but so fun to write! My worst nightmare is that someone I know will read this and then never see me the same way again. Or worse, some kid I babysit will peek. Scary thoughts! Please enjoy and review! Warning: If you suffer from homophobia or do not know what yaoi, lemon, or all the other terms mean, I would suggest running very fast and far away from this story. ^_^

"The count is having another party." Tatsumi walked into the room waving an invitation in the air. Tsuzuki was silent for once, probably remembering what happened last time they all went to the count's mansion.  
>"Everyone is required to go. The count said he was going to cut ten percent of our funding if someone doesn't come, fifty if Tsuzuki ducks out." At this he gave an evil glare at Tsuzuki, as if daring him to say something. Tsuzuki tried to hide behind Hisoka, giving a little whimper, but Hisoka brushed him off as usual. "Oh, and it's a costume party! I don't know why the Count insists on them, but it should help to lighten the mood a bit!" Tatsumi smiled and walked back to his private office. Watari, who happened to be in the room listening in to the announcement, quickly said goodbye to the two partners and followed Tatsumi away. Not for the first time, Hisoka wondered if there was something going on between the two of them. He looked at his partner and sighed. It was very unlikely anything romantic would develop between him and Tsuzuki. The older man was so thick, especially when it came to feelings. Sure, Hisoka could feel that Tsuzuki liked him, but that was pretty much the strongest emotion he could feel. Without warning, Tsuzuki turned his head to catch Hisoka staring at him. Hisoka felt a small blush rise to his face.<p>

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Tsuzuki went cross-eyed trying to stare down his nose. Hisoka snorted. Tsuzuki looked back up at his young partner. "So, what are you going to wear to the party?" Tsuzuki leaned forward and rested his face on his hand. Hisoka cleared his throat.

"I don't know. Probably just some stupid mask or something." Hisoka shuffled some papers in front of him to make it seem like he was working on something.

"Hm, a masquerade theme. That could be interesting! We should go shopping together!" Hisoka shook his head.

"Aw, 'Soka! Please? It would be so much fun! We could be a pair!" Tsuzuki turned on his huge puppy dog face, violet eyes wide and pleading.

"Fine." Hisoka said quickly, not wanting to show how affected he was by the older man.

"Yay! We can go after work, right? This is going to be so much fun! Hm, what color should we wear?" Hisoka ignored Tsuzuki who continued talking to himself. He finished his current report and looked over to see if Tsuzuki had done anything in the past hour. His folder wasn't even open.

"Tsuzuki! What have you been doing all this time?" Tatsumi was going to be so mad! That report was already three days late." Tsuzuki looked up, surprised.

"Well, I ate a cinnamon roll, and took a nap, and now I'm planning our costumes!" Hisoka shook his head in disbelief. How did Tsuzuki manage to do absolutely nothing during the workday? He grabbed the folder and looked down at the notes Tsuzuki had taken. The paper was a mess. He began scribbling out a rough copy of something to hand in, trying to save his partner from complete destruction under the hands of Tatsumi. He looked up to see Tsuzuki staring at him with a faraway look in his eyes. Mocking his partner, Hisoka asked,

"What, do I have something on my face?" Tsuzuki seemed startled, but then laughed.

"How did I get stuck with such an amazing partner?" Hisoka blushed again.

"Can we go soon? I want to get started on our costumes as soon as possible. We are going to look amazing!" Hisoka glared at him.

"Do you want Tatsumi mad at you? Let me finish this. Give me half an hour, okay?" Tsuzuki nodded and sat back in his chair. After ten minutes, he got up and started pacing.

"Is it impossible for you to sit still?" Hisoka yelled after watching his partner walk for a few minutes.

"Sorry, I'm bored! I don't care if Tatsumi's mad at me. Let's go!" He grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled him out of the chair. Hisoka snatched his hand away, surprised, but followed his partner outside, where the pair transported to the costume shop on the edge of town. When they entered, they were met by a very pretty smiling woman.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" Tsuzuki told her that they had a costume party they had to go to, and began explaining his ideas. Hisoka ignored them, trying to ignore the strange jealousy growing inside him, and started trailing through the shelves of different fabrics in the back. He saw a beautiful length of white lace and reached out to touch it.

"I see you found our newest shipment of lace. Isn't it lovely?" Hisoka turned and saw the woman standing behind him.

"Your partner had some great ideas for costumes, would you like to try some on?" Hisoka nodded his consent. She led him to the back and ordered him into a classic kimono, with red designs on it.

"Well, it's all right, but we can do better!" She held up a pink dress. Hisoka took one look at it and yelled for Tsuzuki. His partner stuck his head in and, seeing the situation, took the dress from the woman and tried to shove it over Hisoka's head.

"Ahh! Stop it!" After a quick struggle, Hisoka ended up in the dress, with Tsuzuki holding his arms behind his back.

"Hm, maybe you were right. I look much better in a dress!" Hisoka twisted around, trying to break his grip, but only ended up stuck against his partner. Tsuzuki looked down surprised and smiled. Hisoka growled.

"Get me out of this thing!" Tsuzuki consented and the woman held up one more outfit. It looked like an old fashioned suit complete with tailcoat and lace collar. He put it on and heard clapping coming from across the room.

"Oh, yes. That is definitely what you are wearing. I was right!" Tsuzuki nodded and left the room to let Hisoka change back into his normal jeans and tee shirt. He came out with the costume folded in his arms to find Tsuzuki waiting by the door.

"It's already paid for and everything, so let's go." Hisoka tried to protest, and then wondered where Tsuzuki had gotten the money. He was always borrowing from someone because he never did any work right.

"So, what's your costume look like?" Hisoka asked, curiously peering into the bag Tsuzuki was holding.

"Ah ah! You get to see at the party. Or would you like me to pick you up, and we can walk together?" Hisoka shrugged again so Tsuzuki said, "Okay then! See you at seven tonight!" Each shinigami transported to his apartment and began to get ready.

Hisoka stared in the mirror, his costume hanging on the back of the chair in front of him. He made a face and frowned. It was no use denying it any more. He was in love with Tsuzuki. Every time Tsuzuki flirted with some other girl, Hisoka could just feel himself boiling over. And when Tsuzuki said his name, it felt so good. Hisoka hated all of his jokes about being a great partner and being amazing. He wanted it to be true so badly, and every time Tsuzuki smiled after a joke, Hisoka felt his spirit sink a little more. Was being with the one you love so difficult? He stepped into his costume, buttoning up his long coat.

"Hisoka?" Are you ready yet?" Hisoka heard Tsuzuki call through the front door. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and went to meet his older partner at the door. "Wow, 'Soka! You look great!" Tsuzuki was standing just outside the doorway, leaning against the wall. Hisoka stared at him. He was wearing a costume similar to Hisoka's, but it seemed to fit him better somehow. He was wearing all black except for a white lace collar around his neck and a white rose in his button hole. He was holding two masks out.

"I forgot to take you to try on masks, but I picked some up. Which one do you like better?" Hisoka shrugged, so Tsuzuki handed him the deep blue one on the left. It covered both his eyes and came down on the left to frame his cheek bone. It was dark blue with small gold stars near the eye. Tsuzuki was left with the plain black one. It tied behind his head and covered his eyes and forehead. The simple design of the dark mask showed off the brilliant purple color of his eyes.

"Here, let me tie that for you." Tsuzuki took Hisoka's mask and stepped behind his young partner. Hisoka could smell the fragrance of the white rose off of Tsuzuki, and was acutely aware of the warm heat coming from his partner's body.

"Thanks." Hisoka turned to face Tsuzuki again, and stepped backwards. Being so close to each other was messing with his head. Hisoka had thought he felt some attraction between them, but he probably was just projecting his own emotions. He was extremely glad Tsuzuki was not an empath like he was. God, the man was beautiful. Tsuzuki held out an arm.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Hisoka nodded and took his arm. A moment later, they arrived outside the mansion and Hisoka pulled his arm away. Tsuzuki looked down surprised, as if wondering what he had done wrong, but Hisoka turned his head away and started down the long front path to the count's mansion.

"Ah, Tsuzuki! Glad you could make it! And I see you brought Hisoka as well." The Count greeted them at the entrance, once again clad in his ridiculous party costume. He reached out and touched Tsuzuki's face. "How beautiful you look with that mask on." Tsuzuki shivered and Hisoka pulled him away from the count. "Ah! Thanks Hisoka! I love you so much!" Hisoka ignored this and continued on. Letting his partner go after making sure they were a safe distance from the count, Hisoka drifted towards the back of the room. He really hated parties like this. With so many people in the room, the shields he put up to keep out emotions just weren't enough. He spotted an open door out onto a closed terrace and headed for it. The cool night air calmed him and cleared his head. He had started to feel dizzy inside. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the banister. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs. He had only agreed to come to this stupid party to make Tsuzuki happy. Suddenly, the door opened again behind Hisoka.

"Hey there, 'Soka. I thought you were supposed to be my date? Why did you go and disappear so fast?" Tsuzuki stepped outside and stood next to his younger partner.

"Just stop, please. No more jokes about me being your date or you being so lucky to have me. I know you don't actually feel that way about me." Hisoka said this tiredly, not caring what Tsuzuki picked up on. He braced himself for Tsuzuki to say something flippant and turn away, or maybe apologize. But instead, Tsuzuki turned his head to stare at him.

"What jokes?" Hisoka looked away, convinced he was being made fun of, until Tsuzuki took his hand and said, "Well, even if you don't like it, you are my date. You owe me at least one dance." Hisoka started to shake his head, but Tsuzuki put his hand on Hisoka's back and slowly twirled him around. They listened to the sound of the music floating out from the crowded dance hall. They were hidden in their own small world, wrapped up in the rhythm of the dance. Tsuzuki slowly leaned down and gave Hisoka a light small kiss. Hisoka felt his cheeks begin to burn and was glad for the mask and the cover of night. But then Tsuzuki let go of him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I hope I'm not being too pushy!" Hisoka stared at him, incredulous. Instead of trying to find something else to say, he stepped closer to the older man and reached his hands out to untie his mask. Tsuzuki looked at him puzzled, but Hisoka didn't give him a chance to ask a question. Instead, he reached up and touched their lips together again, this time with more force. Tsuzuki seemed surprised for a moment then responded eagerly, crushing his lips against Hisoka's. Tsuzuki had managed to untie Hisoka's mask, and it dropped to the cold stone floor. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's tongue sliding along his lips and gasped in surprise. When he opened his mouth, Tsuzuki sneaked his tongue inside and played with Hisoka's own. After a few seconds getting used to the new feeling, Hisoka began to reciprocate and tentatively wound his fingers through his partner's dark hair, pulling them closer together. Tsuzuki moaned against Hisoka's lips, loving the feeling of his hair being pulled. He felt himself become hard, and carefully angled his hips away from his younger partner, not wanting to pressure him. But as if in response to this, Hisoka pushed him against one of the walls.

"You think it's just you?" The younger shinigami pressed in close to Tsuzuki, who gave a shiver of pleasure. He moaned again then whispered against Hisoka's mouth,

"Let's get out of here. Tatsumi already saw me, so now we can leave." Hisoka nodded and felt Tsuzuki transport them back to his small apartment. Hisoka had only been inside Tsuzuki's apartment once before, and just in passing when he was dropping off some papers. Now that they were alone, Hisoka pulled away and looked around a bit. The apartment was not overly messy, but could definitely be improved on. Tsuzuki sat down on the couch, watching Hisoka walk through his house, carefully examining everything.

"What, is something wrong?" Tsuzuki looked concernedly at his partner. Hisoka gave him a reassuring smile and headed over to the couch. Tsuzuki leaned back as Hisoka straddled his hips, earning slight moan from Tsuzuki as he thrust his hips forward. Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed Hisoka again, this time starting near that sensitive spot behind his ear and slowly kissing his jaw line. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's shirt and pressed himself closer. He began unbuttoning his partner's shirt and slowly dropped the fabric onto the floor. He slowly traced his fingers down his Tsuzuki's chest, lightly following the lines of his muscles. Tsuzuki leaned back and closed his eyes, loving the agony of the feather light touches. Wanting more skin on skin contact, Hisoka removed his shirt over his head. Tsuzuki stared in wonder at the small body straddling him. His muscles were just beginning to stand out and his skin looked so smooth. He placed his hands on Hisoka's hips and pulled him closer. Hisoka gave a small whimper of pleasure that made Tsuzuki continue to kiss him and run his hands up and down his smooth sides.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered against his partner. Tsuzuki stood up, Hisoka wrapping his legs around his waist, and carried the young blonde into his bedroom. He laid him on the bed, leaning over him. He noticed Hisoka's erection straining against his dark pants and knew his own mirrored it.

"Are you sure, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked with concern. Hisoka nodded and reached up to cup Tsuzuki's face. He pulled the man down and they resumed kissing. Hisoka trailed his hand down his partner's long body again, grazing the top of his pants before reaching for the button and undoing the zipper. Tsuzuki lifted up off of Hisoka to allow him to strip off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Hisoka tentatively stretched out a hand and touched Tsuzuki, tracing the length of him in wonder. Tsuzuki groaned and hurriedly undressed Hisoka, so that the two partners were completely bare. He moved his sensitive mouth down to Hisoka's neck, where he playfully gave a little nip then continued moving downward, taking one of Hisoka's small nipples in his mouth. Hisoka gave a surprised noise, delighted in the warm wet feel of Tsuzuki's tongue, and pressed closer, looking for more. Tsuzuki continued his downward path, tracing his tongue all over his partner's smaller body, teasing at just below the navel before slowly circling back up again. This time when he got even lower, Hisoka moaned and pushed him down further. Tsuzuki placed his lips on the head of Hisoka's cock and gave a small kiss before pulling more into his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down, Hisoka making small noises and driving Tsuzuki to frenzy. He backed off and reached his hand over to his bedside drawer, where he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, won from a stupid game with Watari. Hisoka closed his eyes and prepared for the pain of being entered like he remembered from when he was thirteen. Tsuzuki paused for a moment then, gauging Hisoka's readiness, and slowly began to prepare his partner. Hisoka was not expecting the pleasure he got from feeling Tsuzuki's fingers in him, slowly stretching and scissoring him wider. Carefully, Tsuzuki removed his fingers, Hisoka giving a little moan of disappointment. Then Tsuzuki slid into him, holding his lower back for a better angle. Hisoka cried out with pleasure, feeling his partner hit just the right place. He felt Tsuzuki's hand trembling with the weight of holding him up and tried to raise his hips to take some of the pressure off of him. With that move, Tsuzuki slid even deeper into him, both of them crying out in unison. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki pull out again only to thrust back with more force. He did this over and over, Hisoka wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer, until finally Tsuzuki reached his peak just with Hisoka. He felt Tsuzuki's warm essence released inside of him, and felt their stomachs wet and sticky with his own. After a few moments, their breathing slowed and Tsuzuki pulled out of his partner. Hisoka leaned back and closed his eyes, exhausted. He felt Tsuzuki lean over him and brush his blonde hair off of his sweaty face, kissing him on the forehead, before he fell into sleep.

Eek! Finally finished! I hope this was okay! Please review and let me know how I did! Thanks!


End file.
